Sweet Sorrow
by DeliriumsCry
Summary: *Updated* Legolas and Nadria call a truce...for the time being...(Your basic Legolas love story, but it's a bit more of a challenge when the love is as stubborn and arrogant as the lover. (R+R))
1. Chapter One-Mirkwood

Well...I have had this story brewing within my my head for close to three months now, and as I read other stories of the same nature, I realised how similar my story was to many others. I would like to say now that never did I intend for my story to be similar with the few that I've read, I didn't think of anyone having ideas quite so close to the ones nside my head. Please for give me, and plaes enjoy the story as it is so far.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Nadria stood by her window, a sullen expression upon her pretty face. The light thuds of the crisp steps alerted her to the presence of her father, for none were so bold and yet so kind.  
  
"Yes, Father?" she asked before her name could be spoken, as he reached his hand up to place it upon her frail shoulder.  
  
"What troubles you today, daughter, what gives your face such a scornful look on this bright day?" She silently lamented to herself before casting a fair smile upon her lips as she turned to greet her father. Rarely did he call her simply daughter, he usually called her by an abbriviation of her name. She felt a sense of peace when he called her daughter.  
  
"I'm fine, Father." she smiled up upon the fair face of Elrond, the one who had taken her in so very long agao. She was not of his own blood. He found her, placed near the gates of Rivendell, where few would tread as amere infant. She was different, beautiful, but different although she did not think so of herself, never did she see herself as beautiful. Exotic were her features. The Lord brushed the raven hair from her eyes, tucking it behing her elegantly pointed ear. She had never seen another elf with the color of hair she had. Arwen was the closest, pale and beautiful with hair the color of the bark on the tress. It was dark and mysterious as were her eyes. Like the sea after a storm. "Is there something you would have of me, Father?" she asked politely. Lord Elrond removed his hand from the one below him shoulder, stepping towards her window, taking the spot she had resided.  
  
"Dria?" he began, looking to her once more,"I must ask of to deliver a message to the King of Mirkwood, Thranduil. He shall except you with open arms. I would go myself, but I would await Gandalf." Ah yes, the wizard, the bold Gandalf. He was a legend in Rivendell.  
  
"I shall go, would you have me leave now?" She asked, looking up to him with clear eyes.  
  
"Yes, it is a day's ride." She nodded. Elrond bent down then, kissing his youngest daughter upon her forehead and handing her a sealed letter. "you musn't look at this." he said sternly, but kind. She nodded, before being taken in a loving embrace.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Quickly, the elf-maiden sped through the darkness of the forest. Soon, she would be nearing, or atleast she hoped. She had been riding since that morning, it had been long since then, and now the moon loomed above her giving a luster to her exotic hair. She slowed then, noting the elven men that stood at the border of Mirkwood. Their hair was of a silken look, intertwined silver and gold to give it a color of platinum. She pulled her Anan, to a halt, towering above the two as she sat upon the steed. One of the guards stepped forward, nodding his head to her, blue eyes burning.  
  
"Welcome, Kin." he began,"You have come to Mirkwood. I am Nodin, what may we call you by?" he asked her lightly with a welcoming smile.  
  
"I am Nadria, youngest daughter of Elrond, Lord of all Rivendell." She stepped down from her horse, patting Anan on the neck just before taking the reigns in her delicate hand. At this moment, she doubted that she looked regal in any way, for she wore a tunic of saffire mesh to warm her on this chilly autumn night and tawny pants that clung to her legs. She looked almost like a hunter, even more so with the top of a dagger petruding from her left boot.  
  
"I must speak with Lord Thranduil. It is imperative." The other elf stepped forward now, waving his hands as he spoke.  
  
"Our King is away, Lady Nadria, but he shall return soon. We offer shelter until he arrives for you to speak with." he finished, offering his hand in a gesture to enter the city.  
  
Nadria was led through the city of trees with curiousity about her. She never imagined there to be a city built around the trees. It was remarkable. She watched the ones move about her in their daily lives, casting wondering looks her way. Some looked at her with admiration, others with curiousity. She followed the one known as Nodin as he lead her to a woman awaiting at the entrance to an arched chamber who left her there with kind words to the woman's care.  
  
"Welcome to Mirkwood, Lady." The elven woman said with a smile. Nadria bowed.  
  
"Thank you, you all have been so kind in accepting me."  
  
"Now!" the stout woman began,"Let's get you out of those clothes and into something proper for a Lady such as you."  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
"It's rumored, Legolas, that Nadria has arrived." Talwen said, looking to his hunting partner.  
  
"And who might that be?" the prince asked, raising an eyebrow as he continued to stalk through the darkness of Mirkwood, bow in hand.  
  
"You've not heard of Lady Nadria?" Talwen asked, almost stunned.  
  
"I suppose not, enlighten me, Talwen." Legolas said, looking to the elven man that rest next to him, treading steps lightly.  
  
"She is the youngest daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, and said to have beauty to rival that of Arwen Evenstar." he finished, surveying the moors that lay before him for possible prey.  
  
"And I'm sure a woman of such rumored beauty spends as much time fawning over herself in a mirror as you do fawning over fair elven maids." Legolas responed with distain to his friend's words. Talwen laughed outright. "That, my friend, is why you shall never find a maiden of your own. You are to quick to judge. You have yet to even meet her." Talwen finished.  
  
"I know her type, they're all the same, Talwen. Always."  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Well, that's chapter one...I hope you all like. Please Review...please! I would love you forever. Even if you hate the story, review. Then atleast I'll know whether to keep it going. I'm kinda' proud of this...I hope you all like it. Really I do.  
  
Next Chapter: Legolas meets the fair Nadria and personalities clash. 


	2. Chapter Two-Wrong Intentions

Yeah...here's chapter two. It's small, and doesn't really go anywhere, I'm lacking in the idea's department. I get horrible writer's block. If anyone has any suggestions I would be forever grateful. Thanks!  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Nadria sat before a vanity as the stout elf fixed her hair with two small braids weaved so the hair would not be a bother to the elven princess. The braids fell behind her ears, leaving the rest of her raven hair it's freedom to do as it pleased as it cascaded down her back in light waves just above her hips.  
  
"Thank you, Nalia." Nadria spoke quietly, turning to look into her face. She stood, a height of 5'6, clad in a garmet of green, biasly cut forming a pool around her feet which could not be seen.  
  
"You're quite welcome,"Nalia began,"you look beautiful, that dress brings out your eyes very nicely." The care taker bowed, excusing herself and leaving Nadria to her own.   
  
It was not long before the young princess took it upon herself to explore the strange world of Mirkwood, for the sun had risen and another day had begun. The autumn wind had a feirce bite that day, whiping about the city with strong blows. Nadria was amazed by the city, it was far from that of Rivendell. A city in the trees, it was breath taking.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Legolas sat on the bank of a miniscule pond, watching as the water dripped into it from over the rocks at the end of the tiny stream. The day was clear and he enjoyed counting the ripples atop the water. It was peaceful, something he was still getting used to, and it was then, as he thought of the peace that had layed upon his heart a sound disturbed him. He turned his head, gazeing behind him, a figure teading lightly through the trees, he sighed. No doubt would they soon be invadeing his privacy. It occured to him then, that the figure could not be identified either male or female. It was wearing a cover, a cloak, hiding it's face. He decided then, for sport, to hide, to see what would happen. In his mind, he had no doubt that Talwen had come to summon him forth. His father was forseen to return that day, and no doubt beckoned his son. A boulder not far from were Legolas sat on the shore seemed the most logical place to dissapear behind, pulling himself out of sight. He was suprised when the figur came into clearer veiw, it did not put it's hands up to call, or raise it's voice. No, it brought its self to the shore of the tiny oasis, just standing at the edge, staring out, much as Legolas spent his day doing. He was intrigued, why would Talwen look over the pond, why not search for him? Legolas stepped forward, looking over the figure that stood in the midnight cloak.  
  
"Talwen?" Legolas' voice rang through the tiny meadow. He watched as the figure jumped, falling backwards from surprise, loosing its hood in the process. Legolas was amazed to see an elven maid upon the ground infront of him, propped up on her elbows. He was taken aback by her complection, for her skin was the color of polished bronze, and hair as dark as the raven's feather. He had never seen an elf such as she. Her eyes, were the greatest riddle of all to him, though. Her irises were made of emeralds and flecked with silver. They seemed endless, form this dimesion to the next.  
  
"I suppose not." Legolas suggested to the elven maiden, as he laughed, reaching down a hand to help her up. She looked up at it, before picking herself up on her own.  
  
"I can get up on my own." she spat back, standing gingerly, and dusting the dirt from her gown.  
  
"I had no doubt, I wished simply to be polite." he said, placeing his hands behind his back.  
  
"Polite?" she asked, lifting a brow,"I would not know you could be so." she eyed him, smugly.  
  
Legolas looked at her, slightly angered,"You insult me, Lady, I have done nothing to bring you hatred to me."  
  
"I haven't time for you, Lord." She turned, beggining to walk away, only stopped by the laughter that rang behind her. Her heels switched, and she faced again.  
  
"A name, maiden?" he asked with a smirk, bowing to her.  
  
"Nadria." she said, dropping her head with reluctance. Legolas was stunned...he was picking on Lord Elrond's daughter. Talwen had a point, she was beautiful, there was no doubt. Her features were exotic, mysterious.  
  
Legolas stood, looking to her,"My apologies, Lady Nadria, I did not know."  
  
Nadria stared at him for a moment,"You apologise because I am royalty. Keep your apology, for it means nothing to me." Nadria walked off, not turning back.   
  
For a long while, Legolas stared after the elf-maiden with the firery tongue. He couldn't say he liked her, buthe couldn't say he didn't. It had been a long time since someone hadn't treated him with false respect. It had been a long time since someone hadn't treaated him with repsect at all.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
Um...yeah. I hope you all like? Please review!  
  
  
Next Chapter: The meeting with Thranduil, and Nadria gets a shock when she finds out Legolas is the Prince of Mirkwood. 


	3. Chapter Three-A Truce

He stood there, watching her kindly as she bowed and introduced herself with precision. It had been far too long since he had laid his truly blue eyes upon the young Elvin maid. He was dumbfounded to see how she had matured, how she had become a faultless silhouette of a lady.  
  
"My dear Nadria." Thranduil stepped forward delicately, and placed a fond hand on her shoulder, the silk fabric rustling beneath it.  
  
"What news do you bring me of your father? I trust he is in good health, as always, and that Rivendell is safe. What possibly could I owe the pleasure of your visit to? Why does your father have you come?" He canted his stare, looking to her as her head just scarcely reached his chin.  
  
She took a tender hand, wrapping her russet fingers within her murky hair, and continued repeating this action frequently.  
  
"He would only have me deliver a letter to you. It is of great importance, he has made that more than clear." Shifting away from the great king, Nadria produced the slightly frayed letter, stamped shut. With a temperate gesture, the paper found it's way from her supple hand to Thranduil's. He took it with poise, and with modest thought, slit the seal, skimming it quickly. Nadria glanced about the vast room. It was gilded with aptness, and everywhere you looked, the throne room was active with people. She noticed, much to her apprehension, a young lord standing beside the great chair, wrapped and carved to a wraithlike beauty. It was the man from the pond. She sighed with a comfortable dismay. What would cause his need to be here? She dismissed the thought as she glanced once more to the fair- haired 3 king, his face bent into a strange expression. What was in the letter that caused him such a disdainful disposition? Thranduil began to step away, moving towards his chair and sitting with a wobble, almost losing his wits. He looked to his son, who still stood patiently beside the throne.  
  
"Please escort the lady back to her quarters, I have much to think about." Legolas nodded with a gentle tilt of his head.  
  
Thranduil looked to Nadria, "My son, Legolas. He will see you to your room." Nadria looked to the lord, who smiled at her with a knowing gaze, and she cursed herself mutely. How could this be? How could she make a fool of herself in front of the prince himself? She bowed to Thranduil, knowing naught else to do, and with a nod, she took the arm that Legolas presented as he approached her. How shamefaced she felt. What a downright fool she had been! With an unnatural air of confusion and embarrassment, they left Thranduil to his own vexed thoughts.  
  
~~*~~  
  
For what seemed an eternity, the two walked down the hall in silence, Nadria catching the beautiful prince glancing at her now and then, and, when she couldn't stand it any longer, she halted, turning to face him with a scornful stare.  
  
"I'm sorry." She drawled out slowly.  
  
"Sorry?" Legolas canted his brow as he stared at her.  
  
"For they way I acted early this day. It was most rude of me. I apologize." She looked at him with slit eyes, apologizing to him seemed right, but it was almost too much.  
  
"I know what you're sorry for. I just can't bring myself to believe that you would apologize. Careful what you say, Lady, I might get the impression that you actually like me." Legolas said with a roguish grin.  
  
"OH!" She cried to him, turning away from him once more and storming down the hall. "Just because I apologize does not AT ALL entail that I like you in the LEAST bit! I was merely being polite." She called to her as she faded into the back of the hall. With a muffled chuckle, Legolas took after her.  
  
"Please!" he hailed to her, "Wait! I'm sorry." He sprinted to catch up with her, but she paid him no mind, continuing her trek down the hall.  
  
"I didn't mean to offend you.again." He spat innocently. "Come, shall we act like such children? You apologized to me, and I to you. Please, Lady. Let's call it a truce. All can be forgiven and forgotten."  
  
Nadria stopped, looking at him with a confused eye. "No more, then? We start over."  
  
"Trust me," Legolas looked at her, bowing as a prince might, "I will show you nothing but the respect you deserve from this moment forward."  
  
With a quaint smile and bow of her tender head, Nadria agreed.  
  
"I suppose I can believe the word of the Elf Lord who thought it possible of himself to catch the sun, no?"  
  
She laughed then, and continued to walk, leaving a cherry tinged Legolas to his own embarrassment.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
Authors Note: Okay..so..yeah, I'm not dead.la dee da dee da.keep reviewing!  
  
Next Chapter: So.Legolas and Nadria get a little friendlier, and what does the letter have to do with poor Nadria, wait.and Legolas too? 


End file.
